


This is Your Home Now

by holy3cake



Series: Looking into the future of Chalex and Tystela [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex taking mega responsibility, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chalex Adopting, Charlie is an amazing dad, Court Proceedings, Cute, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Homelessness, Love, M/M, fostering, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Charlie and Alex are a happily married couple, with one thing missing in their life. A child. But the road to adoption is a long and scary one, with many bumps along the way.Will everything work out? Or will events take a very dramatic turn? Find out in this future fic!Based loosely on Justin Foley, who will be mentioned. Mature for sad events and angst themes, readers please be advised!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Estela de la Cruz/Tyler Down
Series: Looking into the future of Chalex and Tystela [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814203
Comments: 77
Kudos: 60





	1. We're seeing kids this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my dear readers! This is my new story, involving Chalex adopting a child. I had lots of ideas for this, but if you want to add anything or just leave a review please do! I love it! Now, there will be some angst here, but I hope you can enjoy it, it will end happily! Even though Tystela is my favorite couple next to Chalex, this story will be focused more on the Chalex side. My last story, Domestic Bliss mentions the adoption, but this one can be read alone. However, if you do want to read more about it, please do check out my series 😊 Without further ado, please enjoy reading!

7 years. How had it already been 7 years since the student life had turned into adulthood? Into marriage? Into wanting a child? It was surreal, how much life had changed since he was just a kid. But it wasn’t a time to be dwelling on the past. Alex wanted this, he’d been the first one to crack and admit his longing for a child. Charlie had agreed eagerly, there wasn’t any room for doubt in his mind either. Both of them were so desperate for a child, but they didn’t know what was in store for them.

As the ground crunched with the weight of his shoe, Alex sighed deeply as he headed into the court, ready to testify. Waiting on the uncomfortable chair, he buried his head in his hands. When did wanting a kid, turn into a lengthy court battle?

_6 Months Earlier...._

Alex sat in Monet’s, sipping a latte. Charlie was only a few minutes late, but with so much on his mind, he tapped his leg nervously as he waited. It was time to discuss how they were going to adopt, who they needed to see and where they needed to go. There were a few hoops to jump through, but it didn’t matter. The only thing on Alex’s mind was to make a family and give a child the love they deserved. Alex and Charlie’s Goddaughter, Carla, had been spending a lot of time with them recently, making Alex feel broody. It meant he could also spent a lot of time with Tyler and Estela, gaining information about how to raise a child. As he thought about everything, a rumpled Charlie came through the door, hair askew and his shirt buttoned up wrong. Alex sighed and shook his head, pushing a coffee towards him as he sat opposite.

“What the hell happened to you last night? You’re a mess.” Alex sighed again, rubbing his forehead. Charlie bit his lip and looked down, like a puppy that had been caught out.

“I’m so sorry. I crashed at Brandon’s place, my head kept spinning and I just.....passed out....” Charlie ran his hand through his hair, and Alex’s previous annoyance turned to concern.

“Were you drinking?”

“No! But I think I was spiked......because I don’t see how I can be so wasted after just drinking lemonade...” Charlie groaned, rubbing his temples. Alex reached out and took his hand, stroking it gently.

“I knew that idiot’s bachelor party would be awful. But I’m glad you’re back, we have to discuss the adoption. Are you okay?” He asked, still stroking his hand. Charlie nodded and stretched, taking a moment to re-button his shirt correctly. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out some brochures, placing them on the table.

“I got these from Tyler. He takes Carla to this activity centre, and they had these there. It’s an orphanage near us. I phoned and they said we can go this weekend.” Charlie smiled softly, his eagerness returning despite his tired state. Alex looked at the brochures and frowned slightly.

“You know.....this orphanage is run by nuns? You did tell them we’re a married male couple right? I don’t know if they’ll accept gay couples adopting?” Alex said nervously, but Charlie nodded confidently.

“I spoke to someone named Sister Judith. She said that many gay couple adopt, and that it’s an old stereotype that nuns are against it. I guess that world is changing, and I’m really happy that it is.” Charlie smiled and held his hand, sipping his coffee with the other. Alex bit his lip and smiled softly, a familiar knot forming in his stomach. He’d felt like this before he’d married Charlie, but he knew it was excitement, not fear. It was still a strange sensation, but a welcome one.

_I guess we’re seeing kids this weekend!_

After the meeting in Monet’s, Charlie headed home first to get a shower and recover from the previous night’s events. He took a nap at home, whilst Alex loitered on his way back to their apartment. It had been a while since he’d just enjoyed the fresh air, his work schedule had been crazy recently, so it was nice to get a moment’s peace. Strolling down the street, he heard a strange coughing noise in a nearby alley. He looked around, then determined the exact alley the noise was coming from. He headed over there, then saw a child rummaging in a bin. Frowning, he headed towards the child.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Alex called out, hearing the bin crash and fall over, to reveal a little girl holding a grubby blanket. She was very small, with dark blonde hair, covered in mud. Her face was black with ash, and her once blue dress was a black tattered mess. Grasping at the blanket, she coughed at Alex’s presence.

“L-Leave me alone!” She spluttered, her voice timid and afraid. Alex couldn’t help but hear how hoarse her voice was, like she’d inhaled smoke for months.

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. What are you doing?” Alex said softly, moving a bit closer. The little girl trembled but didn’t move.

“I w-was looking for s-something to eat....” She croaked, holding the blanket tighter. Eventually gaining enough courage not to scare her, Alex came close enough to her to speak without shouting. He could smell burning, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from.

“Where’s your mom?” He asked, tilting his head.

“S-She’s sick.....s-she told me to get food....” She mumbled, looking at the floor. Alex bit his lip and held out his hand.

“Come on. We need to get you someplace safe.” He said, making the little girl shake her head furiously.

“No! M-Mom said....if I speak to anyone.....” she didn’t finish, shuddering at the end of her sentence. Alex was shocked at what he was hearing, desperate to get the girl away from the bin. He was starting to wonder if someone had left a cigarette in there, and that was the smouldering smell. It wouldn’t be the first time he tried to drag someone away from a fire.

“Hey, I can keep a secret. Come on if you come with me we’ll get you some food.” He said, trying to soften his voice even more. The little girl thought for a moment, then nodded and took his hand. Her hand was freezing cold, and there were goosebumps all over her arms. Alex didn’t know where to take her at first, and had various thoughts run through his mind. The police station? The hospital? Charlie would know what to do? In the end, Alex headed back to his apartment with her. He knew Charlie would be very concerned, and maybe it wasn’t the best decision to take her to their apartment, but he had to help her somehow. She was frozen, hungry, and terrified. As he got to the apartment, he sat her on the wall outside.

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Alex said and she nodded, swinging her legs. He took his phone out and rang Charlie.

“Hey! Are you coming home?” Charlie’s voice boomed on the other line, and Alex bit his lip.

“Uh, I am home. I’m outside, can you come out here? Bring a blanket.” He said, before hanging up. He went over to the little girl and smiled softly.

“It’s going to be okay; I promise. What’s your name?”

“I-I don’t know. T-The other’s call me Alley.....”

_Alley. Because you find things in Alleys......Maybe you should be Allie._

“Okay, Allie. My name is Alex. You can trust me.” Alex said, as Charlie made his way outside.

“Alex?! What the hell have you done?!”


	2. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola readers! I only posted the first chapter of this a little while ago, but I was really excited to write this, so I had to start the next chapter. I love the reviews from the first chapter, so if you want to review this one please do! 😊 Here we’ll learn a bit more about Allie, and as the story is loosely based on Justin Foley, I’m making Allie similar to him, that’s the link! Here’s chapter 2!

Charlie stood on the steps of his and Alex’s apartment, staring at Alex and a small girl, covered in dirt. He came down the steps and took Alex to the side, his face full of confusion and concern. He was holding a blanket under his arm, like Alex requested.

“Alex, who’s that girl?” Charlie asked, furrowing his eyebrows. If he didn’t know Alex, he would’ve assumed the worst, but he knew Alex was better than that. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember the days he was friends with people who would have wanted to harm a little kid.

“Her name is Allie. I found her trying to get into a bin.....to find food...” Alex said quietly, trying to stop Allie from hearing them. Charlie’s frown only grew, and he looked over Alex’s shoulder to see Allie shaking and clasping her blanket.

“Is she homeless?”

“I have no idea. Her mom apparently told her not to talk to anyone, but to find food. Charlie, we have to report this. This is clearly child abuse, or maybe Allie made up a mom because she’s been homeless for so long. But either way, we need to call this in.” Alex whispered, getting his phone out. Charlie nodded and unravelled the clean blanket, patting Alex on the shoulder.

“You call the cops. I’ll go and make sure she’s alright. She looks so cold.” Charlie left Alex on the phone to the police and headed over to Allie. Allie trembled, still holding onto her tattered blanket for dear life. Charlie knelt down and smiled softly, trying to reassure Allie.

“Hey there. I’m Charlie. Your name is Allie?” He asked, still smiling. Allie looked at him, dropping her old blanket.

“Y-Yes.....I think so....A-Am I in trouble?” Allie coughed violently and covered her mouth, looking distressed. Charlie shook his head and bit his lip, worried about her health.

“No! Absolutely not. We’re here to help you. Where do you live sweetheart?” Charlie’s voice turned sweeter, still trying to stop her from panicking. Allie thought to herself for a moment, then shrugged. She mumbled part of an address, and Charlie picked up on the last few lines. It was enough to take her home, but he wasn’t sure whether it was the best thing to do. He focused on keeping her calm whilst Alex was still on the phone.

“Hey, would it be okay if I put this blanket around you? It’s cold out here.” Charlie faked a shiver, even though it was a sunny day. He was trying everything he could to earn her trust, through his worry for her. After a little hesitation, Allie nodded and let Charlie wrap her up in a much thicker and warmer blanket. She snuggled into it, seemingly much calmer with some warmth.

“D-Do you know that m-man? A-Alex? H-He told me to trust him....” Allie swung her legs a little, trusting Charlie enough to ask him a question. Charlie beamed and nodded, watching as Alex finished on the phone.

“He’s my husband. And you can rely on him, he’s the most trustworthy person I know. He’s the best.” Charlie chuckled lightly, and Allie nodded, not understanding every word but knowing Charlie was being genuine.

“M-Mommy said.....Daddy was the best......b-but then he left.....” She wiped a stray tear from her eye, and Charlie bit his lip. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, he needed to keep Allie calm and trust that the police would help them. Comforting her, Alex pulled him aside again.

“My dad’s on the way here. I told him where I found her, and it’s the same neighbourhood where Amber Foley used to shoot up with other addicts. If Allie’s mom lives there.....well my dad said it’s basically a glorified crack den.” Alex sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“We can’t just send her back there. Alex, she’s really sick. She’s cold as ice, and she is coughing every five seconds. I think she’s been sleeping outside as well, or maybe her mom just doesn’t give a shit about her hygiene. Doesn’t your dad have an obligation to take her to hospital? Don’t we?!” Charlie panted lightly, trying to stay calm but mad at however let Allie get in her current state. It wasn’t anger; it was sadness.

“My dad won’t send her back, not until a doctor checks her out. He’ll try and contact her mom, but we haven’t got a lot to go on. She isn’t even sure of her name. I promise, we won’t let her go back until we know she’ll be alright.” Alex patted his shoulder and smiled softly. The two men sat beside her until Deputy Standall drove up and parked outside the apartment. The sight of a police car startled Allie, but her state was deteriorating rapidly and when Bill got out of the car, she slumped down from the step into a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Allie!” Charlie and Alex both exclaimed as she fell, striking fear through both of them. Bill’s timely appearance meant that Allie was driven to the hospital seconds after her collapse, with Charlie and Alex following behind.

***

“I understand your concern Mr. Standall St George, but you are not her guardian or relative so I’m afraid I cannot give you any information about her current situation. I’m sorry.” Dr. Bloom shook his head and disappeared down the corridor with a dismissive swish. Alex sighed deeply and went over to Charlie, who was waiting in the hospital’s waiting room. Previous memories surfaced of waiting for Justin, and they both felt a strike on their heart. Waiting in a hospital was tortuous, but even worse when they weren’t allowed to know anything.

“Did they tell you anything?” Charlie asked.

“No. We’re not related, so we’re not allowed. I just.....I just wanted to know if she was okay....” Alex said softly, sitting beside him. Charlie took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I know. I do too. Do you think they’ll tell your dad? He’s in charge of her right now, until her mom turns up anyway.” Charlie said, trying to find out anything from anyone who had any knowledge at all.

***

After waiting for two hours in the hospital, with no sign of any of Allie’s relatives, Alex and Charlie were still sat waiting for news. Bill finished talking to a doctor and came into the waiting room, approaching his son and Charlie. Both of them stood up as soon as they saw him and opened their mouths. Seeing that he’d be launched with various questions, Bill held his hand up to stop them.

“She’s okay. The collapse was mostly due to nerves apparently. But there is some bad news.” Bill sat next to them, the two of them returning to their seats and staring intently at him.

“She has pneumonia. If she’d spent any longer outside, she could’ve died. The doctor thinks she might have asthma too, which made her condition much worse. It’s lucky you found her, otherwise I might’ve got a call today reporting her.” Bill sighed and took both boys hands.

“We can’t track her parents or legal guardian. I have a huge favour to ask, and it means the doctor will keep you updated.”

“What is it dad?”

“I know....I know you only just met this girl. But she needs care, she’ll be in the hospital for a few months. But when they discharge her.....they need to put her in temporary foster care. They’d send her to a home, but they’re worried about her catching another infection so quickly.” Bill scratched his chin thoughtfully. Charlie and Alex looked at each other, confused.

“Would you two foster her for a few weeks? Then she’ll be moved to a secure family, or back with her mom once we find her. Would you be willing to do that?”

_You want us to foster Allie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all saw that coming, no? But anyway, I hope you like where i'm going with this!


	3. She's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there readers! I wasn’t sure if I was going to post today, it was a rough day! I hope you’re having a better day, it’s almost night for me so I’m just taking it easy now! Again, I love the positive feedback I’ve been getting, you’re all so awesome for reading and enjoying this!  
> This chapter is about Charlie and Alex visiting Allie and getting closer! I’m also going to be writing more about her, and who she is. Oh and I should’ve added here that Justin has still passed away in my version, but Amber hasn’t just yet. Thanks for everything again! 😊

After his dad’s sudden proposition, Alex and Charlie had been quick to say yes. Even though it went against their plans for visiting children for adoption, they’d rescheduled everything. Despite only just having met Allie, they’d both immediately felt protective of her and wanted to do anything they could to help. Alex felt particularly involved, since he was the first one to find her wandering around on her own. But both men had grown fond of her, and as her temporary guardians, the doctors now allowed them to visit and get updates on her condition.

***

A month after Allie’s diagnosis was given, her condition was starting to improve. Whilst she got better, the doctor was still concerned about her asthma, and started her on a course of treatment. But since they didn’t have her medical records, they tried their best to make sure she wasn’t put under any unnecessary stress. Each week Alex and Charlie visited her, and as the time came closer to her discharge, Alex was at home making some adjustments to the apartment, whilst Charlie headed to the hospital. He was holding a container in one hand and teddy bear in the other. The teddy had been thoroughly disinfected at the hospital’s request before he took it in. As he headed towards the ward, he nodded at some of the doctors and nurses he recognized now. He went into her room and the doctor smiled, nodding at him as he sat beside Allie. She was looking much better now, with colour in her face and a normal temperature. As she’d been filthy when they brought her in, they’d given her regular attention and now she was a healthy child. Her weight was still a little light for what the doctors would’ve liked, but she was on a better diet now. She was beginning to get her energy back and spoke without splutters and stutters.

“Charlie!” She smiled widely as Charlie sat beside her. Even with an IV drip in her arm and various machines hooked up to her, her smile gave Charlie hope that she would get better. She had built up trust with Alex and Charlie, but it was in her nature to still remain a little shy. An appointed social worker had explained to her that Alex and Charlie would be looking after her for little while, but she liked them enough now to trust them.

“Hey!” Charlie beamed at her, passing her the teddy. She already had a large collection of toys on her bed, but she always begged them to bring more. She hugged it and placed it in the bed next to the rest.

“Where’s Alex?” Allie asked, sitting up. She’d gained a lot more confidence during her recovery too.

“He’s at home, preparing your room. There’s teddies everywhere!” Charlie giggled, smiling as Allie clapped her hands together.

“Yay! Did you bring.....something else?” Allie looked at him with puppy dog eyes, staring at the container he was holding. Chuckling again, Charlie produced the container and opened it, the familiar scent filling the room.

“Don’t tell the doc. And just one, otherwise you’ll spoil your lunch.” He picked out one chocolate-chip cookie and gave it to her, barely blinking before she’d devoured it.

“One more? Pleeeeease?” Allie pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Charlie sighed and shut the lid, shaking his head.

“Noooo! If you ask again, you’ll get tickled.” Charlie put the container on the floor, out of her sight. She pouted still, but eventually settled back down into the bed. She picked up a toy tiger and waved it at Charlie.

“Uncle Charlie?”

“Hmm?”

“The lady.....the s-socie?” Allie struggled, trying to pronounce her words.

“The social worker?”

“Yes. She said....That my mommy is back....” Allie bit her lip, swishing the tiger around her head. Charlie raised his eyebrow, fear and concern hitting him at the same time.

“She did? Allie, I’ll be back in a second. Play with Mr.Tiggy.” He got up and hid the cookies away, before leaving the ward and getting his phone out. He dialled the number for the social worker, Mrs. Kingly. After three rings, she picked up.

“Hello Mr. Standall St George. What can I help you with?” She said.

“Why didn’t you tell me Allie’s mom had been in touch?! I had to hear it from Allie, and she shouldn’t be the first one to know!” Charlie lowered his voice, not wanting to get angry. Even though he wasn’t one to lose his temper, it was different if it concerned Allie’s well-being.

“I’m sorry. When I visited her, she asked me about her mom. I thought if I told her that, she might feel better.”

“So she hasn’t been in touch?” Charlie waited for a few moments; hearing Mrs. Kingly pause on the other end.

“Well.....She’s in the office right now.” Mrs. Kingly waited for a response but didn’t get one. Just an empty dialling tone.

Charlie stood against the wall in the hospital waiting room. He’d arranged to meet Alex so they could both see Allie together, but his mind was blank. As various thoughts ran wild in his head, he didn’t even notice Alex standing right in front of him. He stared straight at him, somehow not hearing a single word he said. Blinking rapidly, he jumped as Alex raised his voice.

“Earth to Charlie?! What’s wrong?” Alex said loudly, shaking his shoulder gently. Whilst it was enough to break Charlie out of his thoughts, it made him look down and sigh sadly.

“It’s Allie....”

“Shit. Is she okay?!”

“She’s good. It’s.....her mom.....she’s back on the scene....” Charlie leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn’t look Alex in the eyes because he knew what look would be on his face. Fear, sadness, but mostly anger. Alex had been angry with Allie’s mom from the beginning, mostly due to her neglect. But with her return, it changed everything.

“H-How......where is she?” Alex said worriedly, trying to catch Charlie’s eyes. Charlie eventually caved in and looked at him, knowing that they had to have the difficult conversation.

“She’s at the social worker’s office. But.....I guess that means she’ll be wanting to visit...” Charlie sighed, rubbing his head. Alex looked at him, his mind also turning blank. Maybe it was stupid for them to think they had an attachment with Allie, only knowing her for a month. On the other hand, it was reciprocated, Allie often cried if they didn’t visit at least once a week. Both parties were starting to get attached to the other, but it would be short-lived if a blood relative was involved. Alex sat down on the hospital sofa, pulling Charlie with him.

“We have to talk to her. Maybe we can help her....if she’s not capable of taking care of Allie we have to help. If she needs support, then we have to give it to her. For Allie’s sake, we can’t let her go back to rummaging through bins again.” Alex squeezed his arm, earning a nod from Charlie.

“You’re right. We don’t know her situation. Maybe she’s just a struggling mother. We’ll talk to her.” He agreed, placing a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. The two of them were in agreement on their next steps, but neither of them were prepared for what happened next. A short, slender woman with brown hair walked into the hospital, wearing a white blouse and black skirt. On the surface, she was a calm, composed woman. But Alex and Charlie could see her trembling hands and bloodshot eyes. They weren’t visible, but Alex knew that she had needle marks in her arms.

Amber Foley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what connection does Amber have to Allie? Bit obvious haha, but a great reader gave me the idea so thank you for that! :)


	4. A Complicated Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I wasn’t really sure what Amber’s return would bring for Chalex, but I’ve been writing all morning and I think I’ve finally figured it out. 😊 Another huge thank you to everyone who’s reading and supporting my fics, it means so so much! I hope everyone is doing good and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also, as this story continues it will start talking about drugs and Amber, so if you’re uncomfortable with that I’m just giving you this warning! That’s why this fic is rated M, but hopefully its not too upsetting.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Charlie immediately blurted out. He’d meant to keep that thought in his head but seeing her was painful. Whilst he didn’t know her well at all, Justin meant a lot to him, and he knew his mother treated him badly. It was hard not to judge her, but they didn’t know why she was there. Maybe she was there to get help, a hospital was better for her than her usual hang-outs. As she spoke to the receptionist, Charlie’s irritated mood reflected onto Alex, only Alex’s anger increased tenfold. He watched as she went over to a hospital seat, legs shaking as she sat down. Looking up, she noticed Alex and Charlie looking at her with a less than welcoming stare.

“Do I know you?” She crossed and uncrossed her legs, fidgeting uncontrollably. Whether it was withdrawal or nerves, it was disrupting people sitting around her and they moved to seats further away. Since it was a hospital waiting room, Charlie and Alex decided to ignore the question. If they cause a scene, it might jeopardize their chances of seeing Allie, and they wouldn’t risk it.

“Miss Foley? You’re wanted in room 4.” A nurse approached the waiting room, accompanying Amber to the room. Alex turned to Charlie.

“Maybe we’re overreacting. Just because she happened to come here and happens to live where we found Allie. It’s quite a leap, don’t you think? To assume that she’s a relative?” Alex finally broke the silence, stating what Charlie feared most. That Amber could have some connection to Allie, maybe even be the reason she had pneumonia.

“Alex, this is too much of a coincidence. She just turns up, at the exact hospital that Allie’s in. She has some random appointment, here. There’s so many hospitals, closer to her home. Then the social worker tells me that Allie’s mom has turned up. I just....I can’t believe it’s chance.” Charlie chewed his bottom lip nervously, trying to understand that Alex was thinking rationally, and for once he was thinking irrationally.

“Charlie, we can’t just accuse her of abandoning Allie. Don’t get me wrong, I hate her. But she might not even know who Allie is, we have to speak to Mrs. Kingly again. I know you’re upset, Justin meant so much to you. I get it.” He rubbed Charlie’s shoulder, trying to offer some comfort to the younger man.

“She was shooting up with some junkie, whilst we buried Justin. She wasn’t even at his funeral.....” Charlie sighed sadly, looking down at the floor. The irrational thoughts were destroying his usual demeanor, and Alex tried his best to keep him from crying. But Alex was worried too, Amber had messed up so much with Justin and if she did have some relation to Allie, it would only bring hurt. Hugging Charlie close, Alex nuzzled his shoulder and tapped his foot gently on the floor. Whilst Charlie stared into space, a doctor brought Amber back out into the waiting room and grabbed a nurse walking nearby. They spoke quietly, throwing a few glances into Alex’s direction. Alex looked curiously at them, trying to hear their words but unable to get a clear sentence. The nurse nodded and consulted the receptionist as the doctor sat Amber back in the waiting room. She seemed calmer now, she was no longer trembling or fidgeting.

After a few minutes, Alex heard a car pulling up and a familiar tap of high heels entering the hospital waiting room. Mrs. Kingly walked inside, sitting down with Amber. She didn’t see Alex’s eyes studying her every moment from across the room. She didn’t even acknowledge his existence. As she spoke to Amber, Alex gently nudged Charlie in the ribs. He had been lost in thought again, brought to reality by Alex’s elbow.

“Charlie......” He gestured towards the two women, making Charlie’s stomach drop violently.

“Shit......That’s definitely not coincidence.” Charlie watched as Mrs. Kingly suddenly jumped as she overheard their voices. She took a deep breath and stood up, with Amber following her to their seats. They sat opposite the two men, like it was the most normal situation in the world. Amber looked motionless, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Mrs. Kingly looked extremely nervous, flicking her nails a little.

“Hello. I didn’t see the two of you sitting here. But it’s a nice coincidence that you’re both here. There’s a lot to discuss. After our phone call earlier Mr. Standall St George, I felt you were a little rude.” Mrs. Kingly turned to Charlie, like she was telling off a petulant child. Even though Charlie was annoyed at the comment before he had a chance to respond Alex scoffed.

“You think Charlie was rude? You’re the one spilling your shit to Allie, telling her that her mom is back. Isn’t it against your professional principles to put unnecessary stress on a vulnerable child?” Alex crossed his arms, clearly laying down the professional handbook.

“Mr. Standall St George, I can assure you that I meant no harm during my conversation with Allie. It’s your opinion, but I’d prefer you not to use that kind of language whilst talking to me.” Mrs. Kingly said, her voice slightly shrill. Charlie could see that she was stalling some kind of information, but he had a good idea why.

“Fuck you. Is that opinionated enough for you?” Alex spat poisonously, leaning back in his chair rolling his eyes. Charlie patted his arm, understanding his anger but knowing that fighting wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“Mrs. Kingly look. We’re just angry because you told Allie information that we and the authorities should’ve known first. But we’re willing to put that behind us, we need to have this discussion.” Even though the anger was warranted, Charlie wanted to move past it to know what Mrs. Kingly had to say. He had to suppress his emotion for now, and he urged Alex to do the same. Alex sighed softly and nodded, squeezing Charlie’s hand that was on his arm.

“Okay. I do understand your anger. I apologize, I won’t make the same mistake again. We do need to have this discussion.” She straightened up and looked at Amber, who had been silent during the whole conversation so far.

“This is Amber Foley. She has provided us with valuable information, including a birth certificate and medical records for Allie.” She hesitated but knew that Alex and Charlie needed to hear what she was about to say.

“She is Allie’s mother.” She finished, unsure of the reaction she would receive.

_She is Allie’s mother. Allie’s Mother. Justin’s Mother. A heroin addict._

Without speaking, Alex stood up and walked straight out of the hospital. He walked for what seemed like hours, eventually ending up at Eisenhower park. Ironic. He took his phone out and called Jessica, knowing she’d be the only one who’d understand right now.

Back at the hospital, Charlie didn’t react. He knew why Alex walked out, if he’d stayed Mrs. Kingly would probably have ended up in a hospital bed beside Amber. He looked at Amber, sighing sadly before standing up.

“You should be fucking ashamed of yourself. You ruined Justin’s life, and I’ll be damned if I let you ruin Allie’s too.” He said, and with that he walked outside and called Bill Standall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how Alex would react to be honest, but I worked for a while writing it. Also, I did imagine that if Amber hadn't died before Justin, she wouldn't have been at his funeral either because of Seth or a different person. What do you think?


	5. Don't Stop Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This story is going to get dark, very quickly. Only because of Amber’s arrival, and I am determined to make this end happily because it’s meant to be happy story, with a few bumps along the way. Also not sure how many chapters I’m going to make this, but I’ll work on it. This chapter will be a lot of conversations and decisions about Allie, and there’s a drug scene here that might make readers uncomfortable, so if you don’t want to read don’t feel you have to!

“Alex? Hey, what are you doing here? In this park of all places?” Jessica arrived, sitting beside him on the small bench. Alex was staring at the slide, the fateful slide where Hannah had her first kiss. He wasn’t sure what he drawn him to that place, but his balled fist concerned Jessica, and after the weird phone call she had to make sure he was okay.

“It’s....about Justin....” Alex mumbled, kicking a small stone. Even after 7 years, hearing Justin’s name struck sadness through Jessica, and gave her a longing she wished she could forget. She still visited his grave on every birthday, and spoke to him on a regular basis, even though he couldn’t give her the answers she wanted.

“What about him? We haven’t spoke about him since your wedding...” Jessica sighed softly and titled Alex’s face up to meet his eyes. He couldn’t quite meet her gaze, knowing his next words would cause a shit storm.

“Justin and I.....we may have never been close. But, at the end of it all I loved him. We all did, and......if he didn’t know a secret....we’d tell him.” Alex finally looked at her, sadness filling his face.

“He has a sister, Jess. A five year- old sister, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn’t see it before, but she looks just like him......they have the same eyes.” He finished, hearing Jessica gasp.

“How do you know about this?” Jessica asked, edging closer to him. Any surviving link to Justin would always make her curious. Alex spent an hour filling Jessica in on their adoption plans, on how they’d found Allie and put everything on hold. He told her that they’d become attached to Allie, and that they wanted to be her temporary guardians until her mother was found. But when he told her who Allie’s mother was, Jessica frowned angrily.

“Alex, I’m so sorry that Allie’s mom wasn’t who you wanted. But you shouldn’t be here talking to me. You need to go and fight for her. Amber can’t be allowed to see her, she’ll hurt her like she hurt Justin. And if Amber is her mom, then who’s her dad?” Jessica asked, trying to encourage Alex to go back and make his case plain. Amber was an awful mother, and he couldn’t just throw Allie back at her mercy. Who knew what would happen next if Allie was allowed to live with her again?

Jessica’s words bellowed in Alex’s head. He nodded and gave her a quick hug, assuring her that he’d call her when he got to the hospital. He went to his car and looked around, knowing that he couldn’t just sit around when Allie needed him. As he headed back to the hospital, he wasn’t prepared for the terrifying sight that would meet him as he arrived.

***

Charlie had phoned Bill as soon as he’d finished talking to Mrs. Kingly and Amber. He wanted to know where they stood in their roles as guardians, and Bill had told him that he’d be there as soon as could to discuss the legalities. Charlie wanted to do everything by the book, no matter how mad he was at Amber. He knew the aggression wouldn’t solve anything, and Allie needed a positive role model and some stability in her life. He was about to head back into the hospital, when he was surrounded by 3 men, considerably larger than himself. One of them was wielding a baseball bat and beckoned him into the alley nearby. Even though Charlie knew he could take on all of the men, he followed their instruction and moved into the alley, greeted by a different man, this time not a stranger. Considerably smaller than Charlie, but much more dangerous.

Seth Massey.

“So, you’re the one who’s been visiting my little girl? I’ve been waiting to meet you.” Seth sneered, circling him like a vulture. Charlie held his breath, not alarmed by Seth but knowing he needed to get out of there, fast.

“What do you want from me? Come to fuck me up, like you fucked up Justin?”

“Justin. Now, that was a shame. He was always trying to act like a big man, but in the end he turned to drugs, just like his mom. But Allie is a different story. She’s my baby, she’s daddy’s little girl.” He leaned closer to Charlie’s face, his breath making Charlie want to wrinkle his nose.

“She’s mine. You understand that? Mine, not yours.” He growled, but his empty threats didn’t make Charlie flinch at all.

“She doesn’t even know who you are. She never talks about you; you might as well be dead to her.” Charlie growled back, but he instantly regretted retaliating. Seth laughed, his gruff voice deepening.

“You’re going to stay away from her. Or you’ll be laying in a grave next to little Justy, maybe with your little gaylord boyfriend. What’s his name? Alex?” Seth spread his venom, knowing exactly where to hit to make Charlie react. Charlie betrayed his values and went to throw a punch, hearing Justin and Alex’s name’s dragged through the mud. But as he raised his arm, two of Seth’s friends pinned him to the wall, the two of them pressing against him hard. Despite his size and strength, Charlie struggled to break out of their grip and remained pinned and powerless.

“Do we have a deal?” Seth asked, crossing his arms. Charlie continued struggling and glared angrily at him.

“You’ll never get within five fucking feet of her!” Charlie snarled, panting angrily. He was almost free of the tight grip, until Seth instructed his friends to keep him tightly pinned against the brick. He sighed and tutted to himself, turning away to display his back to Charlie. Charlie could hear him rummaging around in his bag and assembling something. It was dark in the alley, and normally Charlie would’ve gone home by now. He could feel his stomach churning, there was nobody around to help.

“Do you know what it’s like, to be an addict?” Seth turned around, brandishing a syringe. Charlie’s eyes widened, and he struggled more, panicked now. Seth tapped the needle, squeezing a little of the liquid out.

“You see, Amber tried to look after that useless son of hers. She was so sad when he died, but she knew there was something better than him. This.” He gestured to the needle, confirming Charlie’s fears of what was inside it.

“When she got her hit....she forgot all about little Justy. She was happy again. Then she had her new baby. Our new baby. We’re gonna be a family and forget that Justin ever existed. He’s nothing.” With every word that Seth spoke, Charlie was fighting the urge to cry. Hearing Seth speak about Justin without any regard made him feel sick, it made him want to punch Seth until he couldn’t walk anymore. But he was stuck, held down by Seth’s followers. He was being threatened, with nowhere to go.

“So here’s the deal, you go home, you forgot all about my little girl and live happily ever after with your dick-sucking princess. Sound like a plan?” Seth tapped the needle again, getting closer to Charlie with every word. Charlie panted, the anger boiling inside him.

“GET THE FUCK BACK!” Charlie shouted fiercely, still struggling desperately. He didn’t have much time, and Seth sensed his anger, taking advantage of it.

“Tut tut. I did try to warn you. But I guess you need more of an incentive.” Seth came closer, wielding the needle. He put it against Charlie’s neck, the tip of the needle inches away from piercing his skin.

“Stay away from my girl. This is your last chance.” Seth’s eyes darkened and he held the needle tight. Just as he was about to inject Charlie, Seth’s friends suddenly let go of him, causing Seth to growl angrily.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Bill Standall’s booming voice dispersed Seth and his friends, making Charlie drop to the ground in relief.

Alex and Bill stood at the entrance of the alley, having seen the whole exchange. Well, almost all, it was dark, and they could see thugs holding Charlie against the wall before dropping him. That’s all.

“CHARLIE!” Alex ran to him, fearing for him. He’d seen Seth, but had no idea where he’d come from, or what he wanted. He held Charlie close, feeling his heart beating wildly from fear. Bill got a patrol on Seth and his friends, chasing after them. Charlie clung to Alex, shaking madly. His rage had boiled over, but since Seth had gone, it turned into adrenaline. Alex left him for a moment to get a doctor, because Charlie wasn’t responding to his words. Charlie sat on a bench outside of the hospital, unable to think or process anything. Was he in shock? Fear? He wasn’t sure which, but he rubbed his neck and looked at his trembling hand. Blood. Whilst Seth hadn’t fully injected him, it was inevitable what had happened.

_I have Heroin in my system........._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me a bit sad writing this chapter, but have faith readers! I did mention the drug scene at the beginning, but the next chapter will be much happier I promise! Also can I add that i really hate homophobic language and I tried to keep it minimal for the story and I apologise. It was just to show Seth is horrible.


	6. Jumping the First Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Now, I must admit that my last chapter was very dark. However, anyone who reads my stories or knows me knows that I could never hurt Charlie for the world, so I have been trying to draft this chapter to be lighter and happier for our Chalex, so I hope you enjoy this happier one! Also as I do love Tystela, they’ll be giving more advice as this story continues! Love to you all 😊

Shortly after Alex had grabbed a doctor, they immediately admitted Charlie into their next available bed, very concerned with his unresponsive state. He had a lot of emotions and fears running through his mind, but he felt ashamed to tell Alex about the needle, if he was found with heroin in his system, he thought that it would ruin their chances to adopt Allie.

Charlie laid back in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. The doctors had asked Alex to wait outside for the time being, while they ran a few tests. His heartbeat rang in his ears, and he couldn’t stop the room from spinning, no matter how hard he stared at the crack in the ceiling.

“Mr. Standall St George? Sir?” A doctor’s voice echoed around him, but it felt like he was in a bubble. There was nothing to stop him from drifting, except his husband’s hand, but even then he felt guilt. It wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t tell Alex. He just couldn’t.

“Mr. Standall St George, we ran some blood tests and found no anomalies. The wound on your neck may have been caused by the attacker’s nails, but we really would encourage you to make a statement to the police.” The doctor raised his voice, trying to capture Charlie’s attention. He succeeded, but not because of his voice.

_No anomalies......_

“W-Wait what? I-I got stabbed with a needle...” Charlie managed to return to reality for a moment, knowing that if he hid information from the staff it could hinder his recovery.

“Well that does explain the wound. However, if you did get injected with something, I can assure you that we would’ve detected it by now. You’re in good health sir, but we would like you to rest for a few hours. You’ve had a nasty shock.” The doctor nodded and left the room, headed towards Alex and Bill. Charlie laid back again and felt like a huge weight had been lifted. There was no heroin, no guilt. His heart rate slowed, and whilst he was still anxious, he knew he could see Alex without the previous shame he felt. He wanted to see him now, as opposed to avoiding him. His wish was soon granted as Alex and Bill came into the room, having been approved by the doctor. Charlie sat up as soon as he saw Alex and gladly accepted the hug that Alex launched at him.

“Charlie! Thank god you’re okay.....I was so worried...” Alex buried into him, feeling Charlie’s large hands caressing his head. Charlie rested his chin on Alex’s shoulder and nodded at Bill, whilst he sat down on a chair beside them.

“I have good news. Deputy Garner caught one of Massey’s accomplices. His name is Kyle, and he admitted that he tried to help Massey attack you. He wouldn’t say why, but he’s confessed to his part in the attack. He also tipped us off about where Massey might be headed. We’ll get him.” Bill said confidently, smiling softly at Charlie. Alex finally emerged from Charlie’s chest and looked at the small bandage on his neck.

“Did he stab you?” Alex asked, gently stroking the material. Charlie flinched slightly and looked down with a sigh. Bill knew what had happened from interrogating Kyle, and patted Charlie’s shoulder sympathetically.

“That scumbag also admitted that Massey held a needle to your throat.” He said, whilst Alex’s eyes widened.

“He.....He injected you?” Alex’s voice was starting to get a little higher, and Charlie sensed that he might have a panic attack. His voice was raspy, similar to the school drill they’d once endured. He held Alex’s hand tight and nodded, but Bill smiled again amongst the panic.

“He said it was water mixed with baby powder, to give the appearance of heroin. He said that Massey would never give away heroin like that, not for the price he charges. He was bluffing the whole time.” Bill watched as Alex’s face turned from panic to relief, and he clung tighter to Charlie. Even though the doctor had already given him the all clear, hearing that the heroin was fake finally made Charlie relax, the previous sense of shock melting away in Bill’s words and Alex’s arms. He stroked Alex’s back and Bill nodded at them, leaving them alone. Once he’d left, Charlie cupped Alex’s face and smiled softly.

“I’m okay. I promise. I love you.” Charlie said, whilst he gave him a kiss in reassurance. Alex refused to let go of him, so Charlie pulled him onto the small bed, snuggling beside him to make room. Both of them stayed holding each other for a little while in silence, until Alex finally spoke.

“I don’t want to upset you but.....did he say why he attacked you?” Alex whispered, nuzzling against him.

“He’s Allie’s dad. He told me to keep away......or else. But he didn’t even have real heroin in that needle, so I don’t know if he intended to do something else with me.....” Charlie sighed sadly and Alex hugged him.

“Allie really doesn’t stand a chance now, with an addict as her mom and a dealer for a dad. What do we do now...?” Alex said, looking up at him.

“We have to fight for her. We’re her only hope.” Charlie replied without hesitation, playing with Alex’s hair. Alex nodded and buried into him again, still relieved that he was okay.

***

That same evening, Charlie was discharged from the hospital. The doctor only wanted to keep him under observation for a few hours, and he was allowed to go home the same day. Alex had helped him get changed out of his hospital gown, and pack some of the bandages the doctors had told him to replace on his neck for a few days. As Charlie zipped the bag, he heard Tyler’s voice outside the room.

“Carla! Slow down!” Tyler called out, running after his daughter. Carla was 3 years old now, and fast for her age. She ran into Charlie’s room and flung her arms in the air, demanding to be picked up.

“Char Char!” She squealed excitedly. Even though she could speak better now, Charlie’s original nickname had stuck with her. Charlie grinned and picked her up, watching as an exasperated Tyler and Estela came in after her.

“Carla! Didn’t you listen to your mommy and daddy?” Charlie giggled and tickled her, making her squeal even louder. Estela sighed.

“She’s a little menace now. As soon as we got out of the elevator she jumped out of my arms and ran around looking for you.” Estela ruffled Carla’s hair whilst she clung to Charlie.

“Are you okay man? Alex called us, we thought something awful had happened. We came as soon as we heard.” Tyler said, looking at Charlie with worry. Charlie nodded and cuddled Carla.

“Yeah I’m okay. Nothing serious, I was just a bit shaken up. It was Justin’s mom’s boyfriend. The dealer.” Charlie said as few words as possible, he didn’t want Carla knowing what had happened.

“Oh my god. Why is he suddenly crawling out of his hole again?” Tyler asked, perching on a chair.

“He’s Allie’s dad. Our foster daughter’s dad.” He replied, voice drooping slightly every time he had to remember that. Tyler and Estela knew about the foster situation, but they were oblivious that Allie’s parents had been found.

“Is that why Amber Foley is outside? Is she waiting to talk to the police?” Estela said, whilst Charlie passed Carla back to her.

“She’s still here? Give me a second.” Charlie kissed his Goddaughter’s forehead then went out into the waiting room, marching straight over to Amber. She was fidgeting again and stood when Charlie approached her.

“A-Are you okay...?” She asked timidly, looking at his neck. She’d seen Seth use the same needle threat many times.

“Do you even care? You’re just here to fuck up your daughter’s life again!” Charlie frowned, crossing his arms. Amber scratched at her arm, there were old cut marks there.

“No! No I’m not! I want my baby girl to have a life! I told him not to, I told him not to hurt you! Seth will get over it.....once he’s back in jail. I miss Justin......and I know it’s my fault.....” Amber wiped her eyes. Charlie couldn’t tell if she was being genuine, but her voice sounded sincere.

“Please.....let me say goodbye to her....then I’ll leave....i’ll leave forever....”

Charlie thought to himself, arms still crossed. It was really hard to trust her, after everything she’d done.

_Is this really so easy? Can we protect Allie? What if she wants to live with Amber?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Amber is really going to go away? Or will things get dramatic again? Stay tuned!


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I left this story for a few days because I was busy, but I’m glad to be writing it again! This chapter will be a bit sad, but it’s much lighter than the others and Allie will make a decision here. I also wanted to make a Chalex family, and it’ll soon be a reality 😉 Thanks again for all the support too!

_“Please.....let me say goodbye..”_

Amber Foley’s words echoed in Charlie’s head as he stood in the hospital waiting room. Hearing Amber admit that she didn’t want to look after Allie was reassuring, but also very conflicting. Charlie and Alex were only meant to be fostering Allie on a temporary basis, until a parent was located. But with Allie’s parents clearly out of the question, would she just become a product of the system? Would she get sent to a children’s home and forget all about her previous life? All these different questions lingered in Charlie’s head as he stared at Amber. He sighed deeply and uncrossed his arms.

“You can say goodbye to her. But I need an assurance from you.”

“What’s that?”

“That you’ll stay out of her life forever. You won’t contact her, unless she contacts you when she’s old enough to decide if she wants you in her life. Give her stability, and we’ll be reasonable. But, if you keep hurting her feelings we’ll cut you off. No contact. She will never know who you are.” Charlie said firmly, deciding that Allie needed to make her own mind up about her real mother, when she was old enough and had enough stability to understand who Amber really was. Amber continued to scratch her arm, almost drawing blood.

“I agree. B-But....I don’t want to break a family....”

“What do you mean, break a family?”

“I-I’m pregnant.....and I want Allie to know her little brother. She never knew Justin....and I can’t look after a baby....” Amber started babbling, so much so that Charlie had to stop her talking.

“Wait, what? You’re pregnant? Right now?” Charlie asked, his face full of confusion and concern.

“Yes. That’s why I’m here...but I want....I want you to have both of them....” Amber looked at him, her eyes brightening a little.

“I don’t know you so well, Charlie. But Justin......he loved you so much. He told me once that you were a good friend...so I know you’ll take care of his brother and sister. Please....” She sat down, biting her lip. Charlie shook his head in disbelief, knowing there wasn’t anything he could say or do to make this situation different.

“So, you turn up here, claiming you want to give Allie up. That’s one thing, but then you ask me to look after your baby? A complete stranger. That’s insane.”

“It’s not insane.....I want Allie to have a life that I can’t give....and I want her to grow up with her brother....” Amber replied, scratching her leg. She looked so weak, like she could barely stand. Whilst Charlie assumed it was withdrawal, he couldn’t be sure. And posed with such a proposition, he couldn’t make the decision alone. He left Amber for a moment and went down the corridor to find Alex. Alex was talking to a nurse about Allie’s possible discharge from the hospital when Charlie tapped his shoulder. He thanked the nurse and followed Charlie to a private room, one of which the doctor’s allocated for familial disputes. Charlie sat opposite him, and Alex didn’t like the concerned look on his face.

“Charlie? What’s going on?”

“It’s Amber.”

“What about her?” Alex had been oblivious to every conversation that had taken place. After finding Charlie under threat by Seth, he didn’t know there was more drama to come.

“She doesn’t want to look after Allie. She asked if she could say goodbye, then she’ll be gone for good.” Charlie started the beginning of the bombshell, wondering how Alex would react to the next part of his news. Alex tilted his head, wondering why Amber didn’t want to even try and look after Allie.

“She really doesn’t want her? Wow, I knew she was a bad mother but maybe it’s better for Allie.” Alex shrugged, raising an eyebrow as Charlie took his hand.

“There’s more. Alex.....we’re in over our heads. She wants us to look after her new baby too.....she’s pregnant. And it’s Allie’s little brother.” Hearing this news made Alex gasp, but also gave him lots of new questions.

“So....she’s got another baby coming. And we’re fostering Allie.....so it’s not like we can just take a random baby? Is she for real?” Alex asked, wishing he’d been there when Amber had proposed this crazy idea. Charlie shrugged, shaking his head.

“Alex, we can’t do this. Our adoption plans. Allie was only meant to be temporary....”

“Charlie, look me in the eyes and tell me you’d be able to give her to some random couple and say goodbye forever.” Alex clasped Charlie’s hands and smiled, knowing that Charlie felt the same way he did. Whilst Allie was only meant to be temporary, both of them knew that they’d formed a connection with her. They loved her, and whether she wanted to live with them or not, they’d do their upmost best to make sure she was happy and got what she wanted. Charlie sighed deeply and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t be able to. I love her too much. But are you sure you want to do this? We don’t know how Allie feels....”

“We should ask her. When Amber has said goodbye, we’ll speak to her. It’s her choice, but we can’t abandon her. Not now, not ever.” Alex said softly, squeezing Charlie’s hands.

“And the baby?”

“I think we should talk to the social worker. I know she’s a dick, but she’s trying harder now. This isn’t going to be easy, but we’ll get through it together.” Both men smiled at each other, but inside they were nervous and worried.

A few minutes after their conversation, Alex and Charlie let Amber say goodbye to Allie. Amber went inside the room with them, barely provoking any reaction from Allie. Allie hadn’t seen her in so long, she didn’t have any feelings anymore. In the short time they’d spent together, Amber hadn’t treated her right. Allie clung to the love that Alex and Charlie had shown her, so the goodbye between them was short, with Allie refusing to even hug her mother. Amber didn’t force Allie to show her any affection and stood up curtly when Allie mumbled out a goodbye. She walked up to Alex and Charlie, thanking them for the opportunity, before rushing outside. They knew they hadn’t seen the last of her, and with a baby now in the mix, things were going to get even more complicated.

Charlie took a toy from Allie’s vast collection and played with her, with Allie smiling softly at him.

“Uncle Charlie, what’s going to happen now?”

“With what, sweetie?”

“W-Will you and Uncle Alex look after me?”

“Is that what you want?” Alex joined them by the bed and smiled, taking Allie’s free hand.

“Yes!” She said, beaming. It was the first time she looked happy and carefree in so long. Both men smiled at her and played with her through the day. They all shared a peaceful moment, delaying what would be inevitable. Court hearings, and a baby in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the baby thing is random, but I really wanted Chalex to look after a baby too! Because they'd just be so cute, and then they'll be an adorable family with Allie as well!


	8. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Just wanted to do a light chapter with Chalex and their potential family, like before I’ve been a bit busy, but I want to conclude this soon because it’s getting nearer to Chalex’s final adoption and birth of a new baby, which I’ll hopefully make cute! Please enjoy!

After Amber’s departure, it was almost time for Allie to start her new life at Alex and Charlie’s house. But preparing for her arrival was harder than both men expected, particularly as they had to change their plans entirely for the new arrival of a baby. Currently, they were living in a two bedroom apartment, and it was barely big enough for three, let alone four. They’d only had a few weeks to find a bigger place to accommodate their new family and sign various paperwork with the fostering agency. Despite the short time period, the two of them had found a three bedroom house, with a large garden. It was far from perfect, but it had one amazing perk. It was next door to Tyler and Estela, which was a great coincidence, but also contained Carla, Charlie, and Alex’s Goddaughter, who could play with Allie. Carla was two years younger, but the prospect of a new friend was exciting when her parents told her the news.

The Wednesday before they were due to pick up Allie from the hospital, Alex and Tyler were in the nursery, painting the walls. Tyler had done it before, so graciously offered Alex some help in there. As he painted swirls on the wall, he turned to Alex with a large smile.

“It’s so great to have you living next door! It reminds me of when we lived together after college!” Tyler beamed, painting a baby giraffe. Alex smiled softly back, noticing that Tyler was extremely artistic.

“That was....interesting.” Alex giggled, painting a black wall with normal paint. He’d asked Tyler to paint the pictures whilst he painted block colour.

“At least the walls will be thicker this time. But you’ll have your hands full with little Allie and a new baby. But it’s worth it!” Tyler smiled widely. Alex picked up on a strange hesitation in his voice.

“Tyler, are you and Estela having another baby?” He asked curiously. Tyler smirked and turned away.

“Nooo...” He grinned. Alex threw a teddy bear out of the newly built cot at him.

“You kept that quiet!”

“Well, I thought it might make a nice surprise. We can go on baby dates; we can take our kids out in those papoose things!” Tyler laughed, cleaning his paintbrush.

“I don’t have the strength for that. Aren’t babies like really heavy? My mom said Peter gave her a bad back.” Alex flinched a little when Tyler laughed.

“Nah. You won’t notice anyway, when I used to take Carla out in the papoose, I was just ducking my head all the time to avoid the sick.” Tyler’s words weren’t reassuring Alex, and he bit his lip.

“Hey, Carla didn’t like being carried like that, that’s why she was sick. Not all babies are so angry, Carla is just fierce like her mom. It’s not so bad looking after babies. Why do you think we’re having another one?” Tyler tried to reassure him, seeing the tension in Alex’s forehead ease slightly.

“I just.....I wish Justin could have seen his sister. He’s missing out on seeing his baby brother too.” Alex sighed, resting against a rocking chair. Tyler nodded and smiled softly, patting his shoulder.

“You should take Allie and the baby to see Clay. And Mrs. Jensen, they were Justin’s family. He would’ve liked that, and maybe when they’re a bit older you can take them to see Justin.” Alex smiled softly at Tyler’s words, nodding.

“We were thinking of asking Mrs. Jensen to help us in court. But we weren’t sure if it would be a conflict of interest because she adopted Justin. But we’re going to visit them soon anyway.” Alex went back to painting, and he and Tyler spent the rest of the day finishing the nursery. As they worked, the sun slowly set and set an orange glow across the room. It would soon dry the paint, and Tyler washed his hands in the on-suite.

“Damn, it’s getting really late. It’s lucky I live right next door. I’ll catch you tomorrow?” Tyler smiled and waved at Alex as he left. Alex arranged some cushions on the small sofa and sighed deeply. He and Tyler had been working on the nursery for weeks, whilst Charlie and Estela had been sorting Allie’s room. He would’ve worked with Charlie, but he wanted to pick Tyler’s mind about new babies, and Charlie knew the exact design that Allie wanted for her room. Picking up another teddy bear, he heard Estela leave with Tyler. Charlie came into the nursery and leaned against the doorframe.

“Wow! It looks good in here!” Charlie smiled and admired the work. Alex and Tyler had chosen a pale shade of blue for the walls, and painted animals everywhere. There was a newly assembled cot, with a mobile hanging over it. In the corner sat a sofa, for feeding the baby. New shelves had been nailed in, holding baby bottles and rattles. A rocking chair also sat beside the cot, donated from Carolynn but upcycled by Tyler. Estela had given them different books and toys for baby development, and Tyler had gone shopping with Alex to get different baby clothes. Charlie went over to the tiny wardrobe and opened it, looking at all of the tiny clothes inside.

“You and Tyler really have been busy!” He grinned, as Alex joined him by the wardrobe.

“How’s Allie’s room looking?”

“Good! Estela helped me make it nice, she’s going to love it.” Charlie hugged him, looking around the nursery. Alex leaned into him, sighing.

“I’m so nervous. Allie’s coming home in a week....and we’ve only just got this house looking right. What if she doesn’t like it? What if we can’t cope? What if she doesn’t like sharing the house with a newborn baby?” Alex breathed heavily, feeling Charlie stroke his back gently. He nuzzled into him, taking deep breaths.

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ve got our friends next door, who offered to babysit. The house looks perfect, and I doubt the kids are going to care about the walls or the floors. Alex, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Charlie kissed his head and felt Alex nod against his chest. He understood his nerves, he was scared too. But when they visited Allie at the hospital, the fear vanished. Allie’s smile was so big and so excited, that he knew everything would be okay. Alex looked up at him and managed a small smile, his breaths returned to a normal pattern.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted, we’ve been painting all day.” Alex pulled Charlie to bed, and the two of them fell asleep immediately, knowing it would be one the last quiet nights they shared.

***

A week later, and Alex and Charlie headed to the hospital to pick up Allie. After speaking to the social worker, they’d managed to sort the temporary fostering paperwork. But it was only the first hurdle, Amber Foley had to sign more papers to transfer permanent care to Alex and Charlie. If she didn’t change her mind, Alex and Charlie would also have rights to adopt, but if she suddenly decided she wanted Allie back, the issue could get complicated. Alex would only be able to relax if Amber gave up her parental rights, and he didn’t have as much faith in her as he would’ve wanted. It was hard to trust her, knowing everything she’d done. But as well as signing the papers for Allie, she also had to give up her new baby. The baby’s paperwork wasn’t as complicated as Allie’s, but Alex and Charlie wouldn’t take one child and not the other. They wouldn’t abandon Allie, not ever. Alex thought about all the paperwork, and as he stepped out of the car with Charlie, he saw his dad standing outside the hospital. Bill ran over to them, a large smile across his face.

“Hey guys! I have great news for you. Seth Massey was arrested last night and charged with drug trafficking and assault. This is his final strike, and he’s going down for as long as the courts will allow. We also have your testimony Charlie, which won’t look good on his record. As for Allie, he can’t get anywhere near her without the cops getting involved. Lainie Jensen recommended a restraining order, and the judge is going to approve it. It’s over guys. You don’t need to worry about him, he’s gone.” Bill was bursting with excitement to give his news, and Alex smiled widely as Charlie hugged him tight. Seth was another barrier they’d been worrying about, and hearing that his parental rights were as good as gone made Alex breathe a huge sigh of relief. Charlie looked at Bill, raising an eyebrow.

“Lainie Jensen? How is she involved?” He asked.

“Oh, when she heard Seth was back on the scene her entire legal team was all over it. She also requested to see Allie, but I didn’t think you guys would mind.”

“We spoke to Clay last weekend actually. We’re seeing them in a few days.” Alex smiled as his dad nodded.

“I just wanted to give you guys the good news. Say hello to Allie for me, I wouldn’t mind seeing her soon too.” Bill patted both of them on the shoulder and headed off, still smiling. Charlie and Alex embraced tightly.

“Thank god.....I can’t believe he’s gone...”

“Mrs. Jensen is amazing. I think maybe this is fate, she’s helping Allie like she helped Justin. I think......maybe we should take her to visit her more often. It’s like her second mom....” Alex smiled softly.

“Come on. Let’s go take her home, she must be aching to see the house. She told me how boring the hospital was last week.” Charlie grinned and took Alex inside, holding his hand. When they’d signed the discharge papers, Allie held their hands and went to the car with them. She was excited to be leaving, but the car journey proved too tiring and she fell asleep as they drove back. Alex picked her up when they arrived, taking her inside and tucking her into her new bed. All her toys surrounded her, and she slept with a little smile. Alex smiled at her and turned to leave, but Allie grabbed his hand sleepily.

“Don’t leave daddy....” She whispered in her sleep. Alex bit his lip and sat back down, feeling tears well in his eyes. Charlie watched in the doorway, having heard Allie’s little request. Whilst Alex was almost crying, Charlie was already past tears. He joined Alex and hugged him from behind, kissing his head and feeling Alex’s tears hit his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fancied doing a cute one, my stories sometimes get a bit dark but Chalex need a happy ending here :)


	9. Sam and Allie Foley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I had a request to come back to this story, and I always wanted to I just kept forgetting to! I want to apologize profusely for that, and I just needed a confidence boost before I could continue! But please enjoy, I wanted to make this chapter so fluffy and cute, since Chalex had a lot of trouble through the adoption! Have fun!

As Allie settled into her new home with Alex and Charlie, all of the pieces seemed to fall into place. She finally felt happy, and didn’t have to rummage in bins for food, or leave the house because Amber wanted to spend time with a new man. Her real father wasn’t a good role model, and she loved having two foster dad’s. But she never wanted to leave, which was perfect as the adoption loomed closer. Amber had signed the last of her paperwork, handing Allie over permanently and confirming the handover of the new baby on the way. Even when the social worker gave Charlie the good news about Allie’s permanent placement, the last piece of the puzzle was still hesitating to click into place. The baby was due any day, and Charlie could see the black bags under Alex’s eyes from exhaustion. He’d taken it upon himself to read every childcare book that existed, and stayed up even later to read Allie a bedtime story. Alex and Allie had become closer than ever, and Charlie always tried to help, but Allie would cry and scream if she didn’t have Alex’s full attention. They’d hit their first difficult steps with her, but she was settling into a healthy routine.

One evening, Alex was sitting on the sofa with a pillow under his head. He rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply as Charlie sat beside him.

“Hey you. You look so tired. Go to bed.” Charlie put his hand on Alex’s knee, smiling softly.

“I can’t. Allie wants a story.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Thanks. Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“You know…..Amber could go into labour any day….”

“I know. But we have to be strong. You need a good night’s sleep, and I’ll talk to Allie. She’s a bit overexcited, but she’ll settle. And she’ll have to get used to having a baby around soon.”

“When the baby is born, we’ll take it to see the Jensen’s. And Allie, too.”

“Alex, go to bed. Come on.” Charlie stood up and picked Alex up. Alex would’ve normally struggled, but he was so tired he hung limply over Charlie’s back. Charlie tucked him up in bed and kissed him lightly. He smiled as his husband fell asleep in seconds, his head barely hitting the pillow. As he left the room, he entered Allie’s room and saw her jumping around on her bed.

“Daddy! Where’s daddy?”

“He’s sleeping. And you should be too. Come on.” Charlie picked her up and got a teddy, pulling up the covers to tuck them in.

“I want daddy to read me a story!”

“Allie, sweetheart. Daddy needs his sleep okay? I’ll read you one.” Charlie said firmly, his voice stern enough to get Allie to nod, but kind enough for her to know he wasn’t angry.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Will I get a new sister soon?”

“Yeah. Or it could be a brother.” Charlie chuckled.

“I don’t want a brother! Boys are smelly!” Allie smiled and nestled down in her bed. Charlie tilted his head and sighed softly to himself.

“Hey! Girls are smelly too!” Charlie grinned and tickled her, making Allie squeal and thrash around.

“D-Dad? Who’s Justin?”

“What?”

“I heard daddy on the phone…..saying Justin….”

“O-Oh…..W-Well…. Justin is in heaven…..he’s a part of our family. You’ll understand when you’re a bit older.”

“Justin is our family? Do we love him?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay! Goodnight Justin! Sleep well in heaven.” Allie smiled and put her hands together, speaking her sentence like a prayer. She snuggled into bed and fell asleep a few moments later, clutching a teddy. Charlie sat on the end of her bed, blinking back tears. One day they would tell her about Justin, but he felt his chest tighten at Allie’s sweet sentiment. She would be told about her brother in heaven, but for now, he’d rest peacefully watching over them.

***

After curling up beside his husband, Charlie was hoping for a quiet night. Allie often had trouble sleeping, but she was beginning to get used to the environment and slept with ease most nights. However, as he began to doze off, the phone started ringing downstairs. Charlie groaned and stretched, checking the clock as he stumbled downstairs. He was alarmed at the time, terrified that something was wrong. It was 3 in the morning. Pressing the phone to his ear, he let out a small yawn.

“H-Hello? Charles Standall St George here…”

“Mr Standall St George? This is Doctor Carrara.” Hearing the recipient, Charlie’s sleepiness immediately turned to panic.

“Doctor?! What’s happened?”

“We’re just phoning to let you know that Amber Foley has gone into labour this evening. She has requested that you and your husband are here for the birth. We have been informed that you will be given temporary guardianship of the child once it has been born. We advise that you get to the hospital as soon as you are able.”

“Yes, that’s right. Thank you doctor!” Charlie held the phone to his ear as he took a few details and hung up fast as soon as he had everything he needed. Bolting upstairs, he grabbed a shirt on the way and dressed sloppily. Even though he’d wanted Alex to sleep, he knew they both needed to be at the hospital for the birth. Juggling clothes in one hand, and his phone in the other, Charlie immediately rang Tony.

“Hey Tony! I’m so sorry that it’s so late, but would you mind babysitting Allie for a few hours? Alex and I have to be at the hospital right away!” Charlie’s rushed voice made Tony get in his car immediately and speed over to lend a hand. As Charlie hung up, he shook Alex, lightly at first but with urgency.

“Huh? Charlie? What’s going on?” Alex woke up, rubbing his eyes. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Charlie fully clothed in front of him.

“It’s Amber.” The two words were the only ones Charlie needed to say for Alex’s system to kick into action. Alex nodded and dressed quickly, following Charlie downstairs. Tony’s timely arrival meant they were able to leave Allie in safe hands and drive directly to the hospital. Luckily the traffic was minimal, and they made it to the hospital within two hours of the phone call. The receptionist guided them to the maternity waiting area, and Alex felt Charlie’s hand shaking as they sat down together.

“Charlie, it’s going to be fine.” Alex squeezed his husband’s trembling hand.

“Alex….I’m so fucking nervous…”

“I know. But listen, Tony has Allie. Amber’s in safe hands. The baby will be fine.” Alex stroked Charlie’s knee and leaned against shoulder, trying to be strong but also falling apart inside. Charlie jogged his knee as they waited anxiously for any news.

After five hours, Alex was dozing off on Charlie’s shoulder, and Charlie had calmed down a little. But as Alex shut his eyes, he was startled back into reality by the sound of a nurse.

“Mr and Mr Standall St George?” Charlie and Alex sat up quickly, nodding.

“Ten minutes ago, Ms Foley gave birth to a baby boy. The social worker is just running over some information with her, but then you’ll be able to meet him. I’ll be back in a moment.” The nurse smiled and walked down the corridor. Charlie gasped and looked at Alex, meeting his husband’s bright eyes.

“A boy…”

“I told you it would be okay.” Alex smiled widely, still gripping Charlie’s hand. After a few moments the nurse returned and took both men into a small nursery room. She instructed both of them to sit down on the sofa, and she reached into the crib. In her arms she held a small boy bundled in a yellow blanket. As she walked over to them, she smiled again.

“Who wants a hold first?”

Alex and Charlie looked at each other, both biting their lip. Alex nudged Charlie and smirked at the nurse.

“Charlie, you can. But you gotta let me see.” Alex grinned as Charlie nodded and made a cradle with his arms. The nurse bent down and placed the baby in his arms, placing Charlie’s hand on the baby’s head for support.

Charlie’s smile couldn’t expand anymore than it already had. His eyes were trained on the small bundle in his arms, and he gently arched his arms so Alex could see. The baby was tiny, with only it’s eyes and nose poking out of the blanket. The baby was incredibly warm and soft, with such tiny features. As it felt Charlie and Alex’s presence, it opened it’s big eyes and blinked at the two men. Charlie was already on the verge of tears, but looking into the hopeful, teary eyes of the small human sent him over the edge. Bright blue eyes, mirroring the ones of his oldest sibling. Justin’s eyes. Charlie sniffled and handed the baby to Alex, grabbing a tissue. As Alex took him, he looked at Charlie with concern.

“Hey, you okay?”

“He looks like Justin..” Charlie’s voice wobbled, and Alex edged closer to him. They shared the weight of the baby in both of their arms, smiling down at him. Alex looked at the baby and knew Charlie was right.

“Samuel Justin Foley.”

“Why Samuel?”

“Sam. Jessica told me that Justin always liked that name.”

“Hi Sammy.” Charlie smiled as Sam’s tiny hand emerged from the blanket and gripped Alex’s finger, like he was agreeing with the name.

“Alex, I think we should keep Allie’s last name as Foley too. They’re our kids, but they’re also Justin’s siblings.”

“Sam and Allie Foley. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it. Our kids.” Alex smiled widely and leaned on Charlie’s shoulder again, stroking the tiny hand around his finger. Charlie put his arm around Alex and his other arm around Sam, holding them both close as he kissed Alex’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be sad, but it will end well! What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas of what's going to happen next!


End file.
